Fairy Tail Guild Rp Dares
by Rukaku Shurogawa
Summary: What happens if Fairy tail Guild Plays Truth or dare? I suck at Summaries.XD!
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail Guild RP Dares**

**Alabaster:Hi Guys! This Is My First Story So Might Be A Little Crappy.**

**Revan:Yeah Sure it was.**

**Alabaster:No Need To BE RUDE The Way Do the Disclaimer Shinjo!**

**Shinjo:On With The Dares! also Dark General Shinjo Alabaster Does Not Own Fairy tail.**

**Alabaster:Okay!**

**Shinjo:The First Dare IS From Revan.**

**Alabaster:Let Me Read IT!**

**Shinjo:Okay.*Hands Small Paper To alabaster***

**Alabaster:The First Dare IS For Trent.**

**Trent:WHAT!**

**Alabaster:NO Beer For 2 Weeks.**

**Trent:No Way!**

**Lee:You Got That Right Ace.*gets Trent's bag which is full of kegs.***

**Trent:NOOOOO!*Sulks***

**Alabaster:The Next Dare is For Shinjo!**

**Revan:I am Gonna Enjoy this.*Gets video Cam***

**Shinjo:*Shivers***

**Alabaster:*smirks*The Dare is from Icy Gold Heart.**

**Jump at 50 Feet**

**Shinjo:No Way!**

**Alabaster:Nu-Uh you Must do it Okay?**

**Shinjo:Okay. At The Next Chapter.**

**Alabaster:One More Thing PM Me For your Dares also You Can Also Submit Truth Or Dares of main characters and Other Characters.**

**List Of Dares:**

**Shinjo-Jump 50 feet high mountain**

**Trent-No Beer For 2 Weeks.**


	2. Chapter 2:Dares 1

**Alabaster:Hey Guys Shinjo Here! Here's a New Chapter For everyone.**

**Revan:Just Get On with it!*Holds His Video Cam.***

**Shinjo:Okay Now we Have The Whole Guild Here!**

**FT Guild:Hello!**

**Shinjo:Time For The Dares! the First Dare Is For Natsu.**

**Natsu:What!**

**Lucy:No Way Can I Miss This!*laughs and Snatches The Camera From Revan***

**Revan:Hey!**

**Shinjo:Okay The Dare Is From Taliaem.**

**Here is Her Dares.**

**I dare Natsu to do the macarana**

**I dare Trent to do a scene from the movie taken.**

**I also dare erza to mock Lucy the whole game**

**I dare Lucy to be nice to happy.**

**Natsu/Lucy/Trent:What! No Way!**

**Happy:YAAAAY!**

**Erza:Hey Lucy! Scared To Do Your Dare HaHa Weakling!**

**Lucy:*eyes burning***

**Erza:My Dare is done.**

**Alabaster:Not really you need to mock her the whole time.**

**Erza:*Mocks Lucy***

**Natsu:*Dances Macarana*Eh Macareno,Macaroni,Macarana!**

**Shinjo:*Records The Dance***

**Natsu:*Stops Dancing And Faints.***

**Shinjo:*Stops Recording*His Dare is finished anyway.**

**Alabaster:Lucy! it Is Your Turn!**

**Lucy:*Gives Happy 10 Fishes***

**Happy:*Noms The fish.***

**Shinjo:Now Trent Its your Turn!**

**Trent:Okay.*Dances the movie taken.***

**Shinjo:Okay you are is it for now.**

**FT GUILD:GOODBYE!**

**TEAM Natsu:Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: Dares 2

Alabaster:hey Guys This Is Alabaster I Updated The Chapter XD!

Revan:Okay. on With The DARES!

We Have truths Here!

Shinjo:Okay I will Read Them Now.

The List of Truth and Dares Are From Agarfinkel.

1. Natsu- who do you like more: Lucy, Mirajane, or Lisanna?  
2. Bisca- how did you end up proposing to Alzack?  
3. Romeo- which girl do you like?  
4. Laki- why do you always replace words with unusual phrases, such as replacing eating with "feeding your stomach"?

Dares:  
1. Droy- go on diet and lose one hundred pounds in one week or else Mirajane gets to pulverize you in her Satan Soul form  
2. Happy- no fish for one month  
3. Gajeel- steal and eat Erza's cake when she is not looking  
4. Mirajane- tell Natsu he is cute, then kiss him (you are free to attack anyone who beats up Natsu afterwards)

Is A Big List!

Shinjo:Let's Have The Truth's First! Okay Natsu Your First!

Natsu:Okay!

Shinjo:Okay Whom Do You Like Most? Lucy,Mirajane Or Lisanna?

Natsu:I Prefer Lucy Cause She Always Lets Me Eat At Her House!

Shinjo:Seriously! Why Her?.

Lucy:*Appears out Of Nowhere.*Shinjo, Are you Implying i am not friendly?

*Glares*

Shinjo:N-no

Alabaster:Anyway The Second One!

Shinjo:Ok The Second One Is.*Laughs*Bisca How Did You end Up Proposing to Alzack?

Bisca:Actually,I Proposed To Him Because He's So Shy!

Alzack:*Dies Out Of Embarassment.*

Bisca:*Tries To Wake Up Alzack*

Alabaster:Now Well Look At The Time this Is It For now.

Heres The List Of Dares.

1. Natsu- who do you like more: Lucy, Mirajane, or Lisanna?=Done

2. Bisca- how did you end up proposing to Alzack? =Done

3. Romeo- which girl do you like? = will Be Done At next chapter

4. Laki- why do you always replace words with unusual phrases, such as replacing eating with "feeding your stomach"? =will Be Done At next chapter

Dares:  
1. Droy- go on diet and lose one hundred pounds in one week or else Mirajane gets to pulverize you in her Satan Soul form= Will Be Done At next chapter

2. Happy- no fish for one month= Will Be Done At next chapter

3. Gajeel- steal and eat Erza's cake when she is not looking= Will Be Done At next chapter

4. Mirajane- tell Natsu he is cute, then kiss him (you are free to attack anyone who beats up Natsu afterwards)= Will Be Done At next chapter.

Alabaster/Revan:Bye!

FT Guild:Bye!


End file.
